powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Drillion
Drillion was a lion/toolbox-themed contestant from the Lion Galaxy. He was a lord who was also the former Royal Guard of Princess Viera and the primary antagonist of the two-part episodes "The Royal Rival" and "The Royal Rumble". Character History Drillion arrives on Warrior Dome Ship with Princess Viera who ordered him to destroy the Rangers. He first appeared in the park and caused mayhem with his drill arm. He fights the Rangers but a deflected laser blast sent Viera falling to the ground. When Viera is saved by Sarah she orders to him to fold. Galvanax convinces him to join him and that if Viera can not destroy the Rangers, he destroys them and her to become the new leader of Lion Galaxy. Viera saves Sarah from Drillion, then Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify Ray and sends 2 Skullgators to help Drillion. The Rangers destroy the two Skullgators but Drillion defeats their Ninja Fusion Zord. Fortunately, Viera uses the Lion Ship to help the Rangers and Drillion retreats. He returns to Galvanax and Madame Odius makes him stronger by transforming his second hand into a Toolbox. He fights the Rangers to destroy the Lion Ship but when Brody wins Viera's Lion Fire Armor, he destroys Drillion. Furious, Galvanax orders a Kudabot to Gigantify Drillion. Drillion is finally destroyed by Brody and the Lion Fire Megazord. Personality Drillion is a ruthless and sadistic warrior who was once dedicated to protecting Princess Viera and staying by her side, going as far by ordering those to bow before her. He enjoys taunting his enemies while he lays waste upon them with malicious glee. He then noticed that Viera had ordered him to stop the fight which he did not like, which makes him come off as hesitant from leaving his objectives. It was only until Galvanax persuaded him to kill his former mistress so that he can rule the Lion Galaxy with a literal iron fist, thus revealing his true colors due to noticing that Viera didn't have the chance to destroy the Power Rangers, coming to his suspicion that Viera is too weak to rule. Even though he is then against Viera, he still fears the Lion Fire Zord's raw power and is not too proud to face it, running away to save himself. Powers and Abilities Drillion is one of the strongest and most powerful monsters in the entire Power Rangers Ninja Steel series, as it took two episodes for the Rangers to defeat him. He also easily took out all of the Rangers and defeated the powerful Ninja Fusion Zord. Drillion has proven to be more powerful than Ripcon, due to the fact he can take down the Ninja Fusion Zord with ease while Ripcon was outmatch. Also, he is probably one of the most powerful beings in the Lion Fire Galaxy as he temporarily served as Princess Viera's personal bodyguard. Even Galvanax stated that he was "as strong as they come." *'Strength: '''Drillion has a great deal of strength that can easily overpower all five Ninja Steel Rangers with ease. He easily threw a bike with one hand hard enough to make it explode. A single swing of his drill arm easily wiped out Hayley and Sarah. At one point in the episode "The Royal Rival" he is able to hurl the Yellow Ranger with ease whilst he blocked a slash from Levi with just one hand. He was easily able to break free of the Element Star; Ninja Forest Attack with no bother whatsoever. The only things that could destroy him were the Lion FIre Red Ranger and the Lion Fire Megazord. *'Durability: Drillion posses thick skin that is strong enough to make him immune to almost every conceivable attack the Rangers could have used on him. Having a car explode in his face had absolutely no effect and he actually laughed. He then easily walked through a literal wall of fire and was unaffected. Being slashed by Levi and simultaneously shot by Calvin had no effect either. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his incredible strength, Drillion is also a skilled fighter, at one point he is able to avoid all of the Red Ranger's strikes. He also easily overwhelmed all six Rangers and it took all of them and Brody in Lion Fire Mode to end him. *'Extrodinary Jumper: 'Drillion can jump at incredible heights. *'Teleportation: '''Drillion can teleport to any location at will. Arsenal * '''Weaponized Power Tool Right Arm: Drillion is armed with multiple power tools each with different functions. These include: ** Power Drill Lance: 'A power drill-like lance that can be used for combat, it is powerful enough to puncturing through various materials. *** '''Drilling Capabilities: '''Being a drill, it can spin and drill in into anything. This was shown when he effortlessly drilled through a car and make it explode. *** '''Energy Slash: '''Drillion can charge up his drill with white energy and slash at full force. *** '''Energy Lasers: '''Drillion can also launch purple energy lasers from his drill lance. Prior to gaining his upgrade, this was his strongest attack as it caused large explosions and made the Rangers dive away from him. When deflected by the Rangers and their Star Blades, it was enough to create a massive explosion on Viera's balcony which almost destroyed her, **'Buzzsaw Shield: 'A buzzsaw that can act like a shield to reflect enemies' projectiles. ***'Saw Toss: 'Drillion can toss the saw as an offensive move, it can attack the targets mautiple times similar to that of a boomerang,. It easily cleaved through two cars and made them explode. **'Wire Cutter Claw: 'A claw similarly structured like a wire cutter that can ether be used for combat, or to grab on to things. ***'Wire Cutter Holographic Attack: '''Drillion can also project a holographic image of the wire cutter to attack enemies which can also be launch as projectiles. When used to cut, it was able to tear apart the Ninja Fusion Zord. * '''Toolbox Claw Left Arm: Drillion has a toolbox Claw on his left arm that also aid him in combat, this upgrade was provided by Madame Odius. ** Tool Ambush: 'Drillion can also launch red holographic power tools from his toolbox claw to attack enemies, they have a homing attack. ** '''Tool Blast: '''Drillion's strongest attack. Drillion can also launch purple holographic power tools similar to the Tool Ambush, but they are fired as projectiles. This was able to take out five Rangers, but had no effect on the Lion FIre Zord and Lion Fire Megazord. *'Bike: '''Drillion threw this at a bunch of people where it exploded but had no effect. Behind The Scenes Portrayal: Drillion was portrayed by Joseph Wycoff. Notes * Drillion's name comes from the words '''Drill '''and '''Lion, this fits due to Drillion's appearance. * Drillion is the first monster in Power Ranger Ninja Steel to not be a contestant from the Warrior Dome Ship. * Drillion is the only monster in the franchise known to have been an ally to an ally of the Rangers (ie Viera). * Drillion is the only one of Galvanax's contestants to appear in one more episode. Although Trapsaw, Spinferno, Hacktrack, and Slogre were brought back for the Power Rangers Ninja Steel Halloween special episode "Grave Robber", they only make a minor appearance. * Drillion is one of the many monsters in the Power Rangers franchise whose animal theme had a species change, as his Super Sentai counterpart, Nue, was often depicted as a monkey Youkai. ** The reason for this whole animal change is most likely because, if one looks closely at Drillion's face, it actually looks more lion-like than monkey-like, which could explain why they call Drillion a lion. *Lord Drillion is the first monster of Ninja Steel to be destroyed by a Megazord but not by the Ninja Master Blade. The next will be Abrakadanger. **Although Ripperat was destroyed without the NMB, he was fought by the individual Zords and not the Ninja Steel Megazord. Stonedozer was destroyed by both the Ninja Steel Megazord and Bull Rider Megazord which involved the Blade. *Drillion is the only monster outsourced without applying directly to the Warrior Dome (on account of him first appearing s Viera's bodyguard). Although Gorrox was technically hired by Odius, he still first appeared in the Warrior Dome as a monster of the week. See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Animal-themed Villains